


Ask And You Shall Receive

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, also vampires so biting, mild consented hypnosis, there's like one brief mention of sex but no sex happens, vampire roman, witch virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Virgil is tense from studying for his Witching Hour class and Roman, his vampire boyfriend, asks to drink from him to relax him.





	Ask And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Oneshot! I hope to do more~

He was elegant and suave but downright incorrigible and Virgil hated it. That smug grin plastered to his face as he touched up his lipstick, blood red over pale skin and sharp teeth, infuriated him. “Just one little suck~?” Virgil groaned at the question he’d heard for the thousandth time. “I promise I don’t bite hard, Grim Burton, just a little nibble?”

“No.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair, his shoulders hunched as he sat trying to ignore him and his incessantly cold touch to read his spellbook. “I told you, I have class.” Witching Hour was in like 45 minutes and he did not really want to miss class again because of one of his roommate’s antics. His professors only took _“My werewolf boyfriend ate my homework”_ or _“My haunted doll adopted son refused to let me leave because he was in a wailing fit, you know how ghosts are”_ or _“My vampire boyfriend was having a crisis and needed a quick drink”_ so many times before it stopped sounding believable. And regardless that that was all true, it wouldn’t hold up forever and Virgil knew that.

Roman however, dramatic as he was ancient, refused to give up. “But your pulse sings to me! Don’t be a Debbie Downer; let me just have a little sip? Just a few drops from those soft and delicate veins? It won’t hurt, you remember how it was last time~?”

Virgil remembered _vividly_ that the only thing he felt was soft delicious pleasure and the feeling that he was freefalling. He wasn’t sure _why_ he liked the feeling but he _did_ and he _hated_ it. “Roman _I have class_.” He could feel those icy fingers trailing against his neck just where he knew Virgil liked it. It made the witch shiver that he’d memorized his sensitive spots and he hummed lightly as he threaded those fingers up through his hair.

“You need a break.” He said and this time it was softer when he spoke. “You frown this much and you’ll get wrinkles. Don’t make me haul you out of that seat, love.” He bent down and Virgil could feel his breath against the back of his neck as he drew his hoodie back and pressed soft kisses to the exposed skin, staining it with the lipstick he’d just reapplied.

Virgil was never going to concentrate like this unless he kicked the other out of his room.

Virgil didn’t _want_ to kick him out.

He tilted his head, setting his pen down and Roman let out a breathy chuckle against his skin, sneering in triumph. “How dare you.” Virgil grumbled. “How dare you tempt me like this you seductive bastard.”

Roman moved farther around behind him, nails digging ever so lightly into his arms where the vampire loomed over him and nipped at the shell of his ear. “You love it~” He whispered and Virgil whined petulantly. “I know you do, you would tell me to stop if you didn’t.”

“Maybe you’re using that vampire hypnosis.” Virgil said but shuddered at the feeling of those cold kisses on his neck. “Making me want this.” Roman stopped though and gasped.

“Virgilius Blackhearth I am surprised at you!” He spun Virgil’s chair around and the other let out a yelp at the sudden movement, confused.

“Virgilius? Really?” He looked up to meet those bright red eyes, confused. Roman looked absolutely displeased, hands on his cocked hips and a pout on those rouge lips.

“I would NEVER hypnotize you without permission!” He declared passionately and took Virgil’s hand into his own like the old sap he was. “Not unless you asked me or made it clear! I would never take advantage of you! You know I would never do anything without your explicit permission! Was this too forward of me?? Because I thought we were having a moment and you were so absolutely tense I wanted to help relax you and I also wanted a bit to drink but that was something you could have said no to! But if my teasing took you out of the moment or if you felt pressured then I-”

“Roman please slow down, I already have a headache from studying and you’re getting loud.” Virgil replied. He sighed and shook his head, kneading his temple. “You didn’t take me out of the moment you old sap, that was banter too. I’m sorry if I confused you but...” He squeezed Roman’s hand and the vampire’s concern melted to a grin. “I really do want to be distracted. I can’t study anymore; these 89 pages are way too much... _please_.” He locked eyes with Roman. “Make me forget about my schooling for a while. The hypnosis thing was a joke but like... _go for it_. I _like_ that feeling; like we established before.... _this is my permission_. Anything that’ll take us back into that moment.”

Roman didn’t need to be told twice. He drew Virgil into his arms and held him closer, grinning at the witch that was his boyfriend. “You are an absolute delight you Like-A-Storm-Y-Knight of mine.”

Virgil snorted. “That one was terrible, have you even listened to Like A Storm?”

“No,” Roman replied and leaned in close to nip at Virgil’s lower lip. Virgil threaded his hands into Roman’s hair and admired how well he kept it. He must surely be the only vampire on the world with a self-care routine two miles long.  “But I know they are an emo band right? They look like it with that... er... _aesthetic_ you so aspire to emulate.”

Virgil once more snickered. “Stop talking about bands and go back to what we were doing. You were distracting me right?”

“Actually...” Roman’s shit-eating grin turned into a fonder smile. “I was imploring you let me have a taste.” He ran his fingers tentatively over that bright and beautiful vein in Virgil’s neck, smelling the way his pulse quickened slightly. “And I was telling you that you want it or you’d tell me to stop.”

“Yes...” Virgil replied. “But I’m really _too busy_....” He said and leaned in closer to Roman’s lips, his words falling to just above a whisper. “So you were _persuading_ me....”

Virgil kept his arms around Roman’s neck as the vampire sealed their lips together into a kiss. Yes he was thirsty but for more than just blood, he was craving affection and Virgil was all too happy to oblige. They had about 35 minutes before his Witching Hour class. It was _fine_.

They parted, Virgil panting and Roman grinning, eating up the sound as he leaned in closer, pushing him against the wall. “Can I feast?” He pleaded.

“ _Make me_.” Virgil replied, because he didn’t want this to be easy, he liked the little game of cat and mouse and he was all too excited to spur it on.

Roman bit Virgil’s lips and his fangs sank in, causing light pinpricks of blood to bubble to the surface. The taste was sweet and addicting and he moaned into Virgil’s mouth as they kissed again. “You had sugar.” He noted and Virgil chuckled. Maybe Roman wasn’t the only one who planned this. “ _Tease_ , you won’t give this to me without a bit of coaxing will you?”

Virgil smirked. “You know you like it best when it’s not easy.” They locked eyes and for a moment Virgil was afraid Roman wouldn’t actually do it. But then he saw the way those eyes shined and felt his head grow foggy. It was like soft cotton plugging his senses and he leaned in closer. It was hard for Virgil to let go a lot of the time; he was very stressed and anxious and Roman’s light hypnosis allowed him to be lightly intoxicated and take away the things holding him back, but also left him his senses enough to enjoy it. He felt them press together and kissed back more sloppy, head a pleasant fog of worry-less bliss.

“You like it, love?” Roman asked and Virgil moaned into his lips, pushing himself forward even more so, trying to get as close as he could. He needed love and affection and Roman was so affectionate and loving that it worked out perfectly.

“ _Yes yes_ _yes_.” He replied, breathless as Roman easily tilted his head to the side. Virgil gripped onto his arms and felt his teeth sink into his neck, pinpricks that should have hurt but were numbed in seconds as the other’s venom took the pain away.

The head rush that followed had Virgil sinking to his knees. Roman never drank too fast, enjoying the flavour of his blood too much and wanting him to stay conscious. It was a slow and dragging pull, and the sensation of his blood leaving him that slowly prevented him from going into shock. After a few moments he felt weak in the knees, but Roman was strong and held him close, supporting him. He knew how much he was allowed to drink and what he took Virgil was only too willing to give, hypnosis or not. “Love you, love this, thank you-” Virgil drawled and felt like his whole body was falling into an eternal floaty abyss. It was pleasure beyond reason, a full-body experience that he’d never found anywhere else. It was like his whole body was light and airy, floaty and tingling; those tingles penetrating all parts of him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes sent him into a whirlwind of emotions and physical stimuli and set his nerves on fire.

“You taste divine.” Roman pulled away, feeling the other’s pulse fluctuate, eyes dilated hugely and leaning into him close as he could, his back arching beautifully. That falling sensation was sometimes an added high off the feelings the drinking gave and Roman pressed kisses to his neck until he lay limp in his arms, dazed and a little out of it. “You look absolutely beautiful like this, Virgil.” Roman touched his face and Virgil weakly leaned in, whining at the loss of the feelings.

“Ro....” he mumbled, pressing his hips up and letting out a needy whine. “ _Please..._ ”

“We didn’t agree to anything more than just the drinking, love, and I know this can make you feel a little high off aphrodisiac nature of my venom but...” He spread his hand over Virgil’s sides softly and Virgil sighed, contented at the simple touch. “How about this? Nothing sexual because you can’t consent like this, but you DID consent to me doing whatever it takes to keep you in the relaxed moment, yes? So I’m going to pamper you, love.”

Virgil couldn’t think at first as he felt wobbly and a little dizzy from the draining as Roman guided Virgil over to his bed and helped him lie down. Roman was a vampire of his word and a gentleman; he would never do anything unsavoury and would do nothing without permission so he carefully pulled Virgil into his arms and sent his hands up his hoodie to gently tickle his tummy and his sides.

Virgil’s eyes fluttered and he leaned against him, grateful and relieved at the touch. It was simple and it relaxed him and it meant the world to Virgil. They continued like this for a while and finally after 20 minutes Virgil’s head began to clear and he blinked. “Fuuuck I don’t want to go to class.....”

“Can you skip it?” Roman asked, his lips pressed to his neck where he could see the bite marks were healing nicely. His hands continued to dance against his pale skin, sending goosebumps up.

“Probably not.” But he made no motion to leave or get up. “This is super nice by the way.... thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Roman grinned. “And thank you for the snack~”

“You’re welcome.” Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed. This was the most relaxed he’d been in two weeks. “I’m gonna stay home.” He mumbled and yawned, rolling over to lay on top of Roman. “Tickle my back?”

“Of course~” Roman wasn’t about to say no to him and his fingers moved from his sides to the small of Virgil’s back, lifting up his hoodie.

“Oh and Ro?”

“Yes, My Chemically-Imbalanced Romance?”

“Thank you. For... you know, not going any farther.”

Roman smiled at him fondly and ran his other hand into Virgil’s hair then trailed it around and down his cheek. “Of course Virg, I love you.”

Virgil blushed a soft pink as he lay against his chest and closed his eyes, close to drifting off anyways. “Love you too Ro.”

He wasn't going to die if he missed class since he always got his work done and a C was passing anyways. 


End file.
